Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aqueous ink, an ink cartridge, and an ink jet recording method.
Description of the Related Art
With recent improvement in image quality or recording speed, ink jet recording apparatuses have been used more frequently in the commercial printing field and office printing field. Inks used in such fields are required to have, as their performance, ability of recording images with good fixability and abrasion resistance. In order to improve such performance, an ink containing a resin particle with a core-shell structure is under investigation (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-179778, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-101492, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-201692, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-034268).
Since the application field of ink jet recording apparatuses is expanding into the commercial printing field and office printing field, inks are required to have higher levels of fixability and abrasion resistance. As a result of investigation by the present inventors, it has been found that none of the inks described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-179778, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-101492, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-201692, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-034268 have succeeded in satisfying recently required levels of fixability and abrasion resistance.